Christmas Eve
by FuuMegami
Summary: A cute short romance story about Fuu and Ferio that takes places during the Christmas season


Christmas Eve  
  
Note: This is an A.U. story, which means the characters are gonna be out of character. This is also a Christmas gift for my friend Maureen, who has been very good this year XP  
  
Fuu was seventeen, she was often described as pretty, but plain. With her shoulder length curly blonde hair, and her green eyes, usually framed with glasses. When she wasn't in school uniform she usually wore a grey hoody and a pair of flared jeans.  
  
This year at Christmas time, she was volunteering at a children's hospital. She and her friend Hikaru, a bubbly short red head, were just finishing with the decorations.  
  
"Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" Fuu replied as she continued to dig through a cord board box.  
  
"Do you think that this party will help the children to forget that they're dying?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Fuu looked from Hikaru's big red eyes to the sliver tinsel in her hands, and then back to Hikaru. "Maybe," she paused. "At least I hope so."  
  
Hikaru sighed as Fuu hung the last of the tinsel up on the tree and then stepped back to admire her work. The big white play room looked cheery, but in an chilly sort of way, as it was still very much a hospital looking room. Big white snow flakes hung from the ceiling, there was a tree although it was artificial, and there were plenty of silver, green, and red.  
  
Hikaru pulled the ladder over to the door way and then hung up the mistletoe. She climbed back down and pulled up the sleeves on her green sweater. "Perfecto!" She said with a clap.  
  
A few moments later they were joined by the director of the children's charity. "You guys just about ready to get in costume? Cause we sure need those elves!"  
  
Fuu nodded. Being an elf sounded like fun, and a whole bunch of other people who were part of the organization were also dressing up. The director handed Fuu a box of stuff and then she and Hikaru went to the ladies room to change.  
  
"Awesome!" Hikaru exclaimed as she took out the green hat with a bell on it. "This is soooo adorable!"  
  
Fuu got out her costume and started to change. She pulled on her red and white stripped tights, white shirt, green tunic, white shirts, green elf shoes, and her own elf hat with a bell.   
  
On her way out of the bathroom door, she bumped into a green haired boy who was wearing a santa hat. The bells on her costume jingled, but nothing like what her heart was doing!  
  
"I am so very sorry," Fuu said as she bowed and then stole a glance at his big golden eyes.  
  
"Hey no prob, it was my fault really, I get into the Christmas spirit and forget where I am and where I'm going." The boy replied.  
  
Fuu looked up at him again, realizing that he was wearing a nice brown sweater and a pair of *very* tight jeans... And he had this impish grin about him that made *her* want to smile... But as quickly as he bumped into her, he was soon gone, hurrying off down the hall with his box in hand.  
  
Fuu realized that she knew him from a few other community service projects they had both participated in. Now if only she had the guts to actually talk to him....  
  
Hikaru skipped over. "C'mon Fuu-chan!" She said as she grinned. "Let's make some kiddies happy!"  
  
Fuu laughed and fallowed Hikaru into the play room. Hikaru bounded over to a group of little kids in their pajamas sitting at a table.  
  
Fuu paused in the door way, the whole party was a sort of bitter sweet thing. Seeing the children so happy was wonderful, but there was this nagging sorrow that they might only live for a few days after even...  
  
"Mistletoe," said a young man's voice, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Mistletoe?" Fuu said sounding confused.  
  
Fuu then looked up at the young man, who turned out to be Ferio, and then up at the mistletoe that hung above them. "Oh no," Fuu said as she tried to duck out of the door way.  
  
But Ferio caught her arm and swung her back into the door way, and then he planted a big kiss square on her lips.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Snow was falling gently on the ground, like angel dust from heaven.  
  
Fuu wore a parka style coat, white gloves and blue jeans. Her hand was clasped tightly in Ferio's. A dreamy grin was on her face. She and Ferio had been together for a year now. She had just asked him to take her for a walk in the snow.  
  
"Isn't this romantic?" Fuu asked as she looked up at Ferio.  
  
"Sure it is." Ferio replied, although he sounded like he was cold. "My fingers are sort of going numb though."  
  
"Well we'll be at my aunt's house soon enough." Fuu replied.  
  
The two of them were also on their way to Fuu's aunt's house for a Christmas Eve party. It was family event, so it was a big deal that she had invited Ferio to join her. Ferio was sort of glad they had walked, gave him some time to relax and prepare for all the relatives who would make comments, pinch cheeks, and say just be like family.  
  
Fuu's heart had no doubts that this was gonna be the brightest and best Christmas of her life. Something had her extremely excited, she wasn't sure *what* it was.... Just that *something* was going to happen.  
  
They passed different houses, all with white fences and lights strung up in the yard. She gave Ferio's had a squeeze, she was dreaming of the day when they would have a house of their own in a neighborhood like this.  
  
"This year is going to be the best because I have you here with me." Fuu said as she looked up into Ferio's eyes.  
  
Ferio kissed her forehead, "baby, I can't *wait* to spend this time of year with someone who makes me feel the special way *you* do."  
  
Fuu let out a dreamy yet content sigh. "Mm-hm."  
  
The were silent for a while as the soft snow fell on them as they passed all the sparkling lights. It was so magical, there were no words needed.... Yet another thing that made her feel this was such a special time.  
  
Before they even had time to knock on the door or ring the door bell, the door swung open, Fuu's aunt Rose had answered the door. "Look! Fuu and Ferio have finally decided to grace us with their presence!"   
  
Fuu blushed as she realized they were all smiling at her and Ferio. Ferio seemed un phased though, considering he knew pretty much no one in the house. He helped her off with her coat, revealing her white bell sleeved shirt.   
  
Fuu walked into the living room, trying to squeeze past a very plump aunt of hers dressed in a purple dress, kind of making her look like a jolly jiggly plum... Ferio grasped Fuu's hand and pulled her back to the door way, right under the mistletoe. And then, just has he had a year ago at the party, he kissed her. This time though, he ran his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.  
  
"Man I love mistletoe." Ferio said as he grinned.  
  
Fuu smiled, it was obvious that everyone in the room had seen, but she also knew they all could see that they were madly in love. And Fuu loved it. It felt like everyone could feel their happiness.   
  
Fuu poked Ferio in the ribs. "You," she cooed, "make the season bright."  
  
Ferio circled his arms around Fuu's waist, "is that so?"  
  
"Yes, with the way the light reflects in your eyes." Fuu said with a grin.  
  
"Well let's meet some of the relatives of yours," Ferio suggested with a slight sigh.  
  
Fuu nodded and led Ferio into the living room, where the big 7 foot tree stood in the middle of the room. It was so big around that Fuu couldn't put her arms around it.  
  
"Aww, I suppose I won't be able to hug the tree," Fuu said as she laughed.  
  
"Well, why would you want to hug that ol' tree when you could be hugging me?" Ferio asked.   
  
"She once wanted to climb the tree," said an old woman.  
  
"Oh no..." Fuu said as she blushed. "Please Grandmother, do not tell *that* story..."  
  
Her grandma laughed, causing the fringe on her white shall to shiver over her green dress. "Our little Fuu-chan decided that it would be fun to be on top of the tree, since she had on the angel wings and the pretty white dress... She ended up taking the whole tree down! And she flooded the room when she spilled the tree water."  
  
Fuu bowed her head and shook it. Ferio laughed, put a finger under her chin, and turned her head up towards him. "Don't worry, I broke my arm jumping off the roof in my super man underwear and a bath towel as a cape."  
  
Fuu laughed and pinched his cheek.  
  
"Fuu-chan!" Kuu squealed. "How are you two *love* birds?!"  
  
Fuu tried to duck behind the tree, unfortunately she still had her arm around Ferio, and *he* wasn't trying to hide.  
  
"Do we *look* like birds to you?" Ferio asked as slide his arm around Fuu's waist again.  
  
Kuu rolled her eyes, "you two are sickeningly sweet. But happy anniversary anyway."  
  
Kuu thrusted a small rapped present into Fuu's arms.   
  
"Oh!' Fuu gasped. "Thank you!"  
  
Fuu tore open the gift, inside was a painted glass Christmas tree ornament, it was a one year anniversary glass ball.   
  
Kuu grinned, "I knew it would be the perfect Christmas gift."  
  
Fuu hugged her sister, "Thank you!"  
  
Ferio grinned, because what he was going to give her tonight was even more enchanting than the glass ball. He couldn't wait to see her face.   
  
Fuu's eyes drifted to where her own parents stood saying their good-byes. Fuu looked at her watch, two hours had gone by! "That's right! We're going to he candle light service at the church."  
  
"I'll get our coats," Ferio said as he gently kissed her cheek.  
  
Fuu watched as he wove through the maze of guests. She smiled to herself. She felt so luck to have found him. He seemed to make everything more special, even after she thought things couldn't get any better. At this point, she couldn't seem to even imagine life without him.  
  
Ferio returned and helped her put her coat on. Then she found her parents again, and they all piled into the Hououji family van. Fuu hugged Ferio's arm as she shivered. Ferio stroked her head, but that only sent more shivers down her spine...  
  
The church wasn't far from Fuu's aunt's house, and they were there before Ferio had too much time to think. The church looked beautiful, and there was always something humbling about the manger scene set up inside the sanctuary.  
  
Fuu's eyes lit up as she looked around the church and Ferio couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful when here eyes were so wide in wonder. Fuu's mother and father slide into the third pew from the back, fallowed by Kuu, then Fuu, and last Ferio.   
  
Once they were seated Ferio contemplated putting his arm around Fuu's shoulder. It always felt sort of, *wrong* to be doing anything affectionate in church... But then again, there was also something really amazing about being in a church, and how much it made you treasure what you have all the time. And right now he was really treasuring his girl.  
  
As they bowed their heads in prayer, Fuu said a prayers for herself and Ferio. *Please, let this year be a good year, and let all our dreams come true...*   
  
Before Ferio knew it, they were already passing around the unlit candles for the final hymns before the closing of the service. Fuu loved this part. There was something terribly romantic about it all. She snuggled up close to Ferio, as close as she could since they were standing up and passing a flaming from one person to the next.  
  
Fuu looked up at Ferio's eyes, something had him even more gleeful than usual. She decided to chalk it up to the season, and the fact that they had been together a year. She watched him as they sang the last Christmas hymn.  
  
After the final song, the Reverend gave the benediction. Everyone blew out their candles, but before the lights were turned back up, Ferio pulled Fuu out into the center isle. Then he dropped down on one knee.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Fuu said, sounding rather alarmed.   
  
"Fuu Hououji, I love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
Fuu stood there, just blinking. For a good ten seconds. "Yes!" She yelped finally as she put her arms around Ferio's neck.  
  
"Thank God! I was so afraid you'd say no or something!" Ferio right before he kissed Fuu.  
  
Fuu kept hugging Ferio. Everyone started clapping, Fuu blushed slightly realizing that *everyone* had heard.   
  
"So, is this anything like what you asked Santa for this year?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Look into my eyes, I'm gonna tell you truthfully, I don't need any Santa Claus to hear my Christmas wish. I've got you in my arms and what could be a better gift?"  
  
Ferio smiled. "Thank you for coming into my life." Ferio smiled softly and stroked her hair. "I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too Ferio," Fuu said with a big grin.  
  
"So, how about a Christmas Eve wedding next year?"   
  
"I was just about to suggest that." Fuu said as she nuzzled Ferio. "Thank you. Thank you for making this the best Christmas Eve ever."  
  
"Sure thing baby, sure thing."  
  



End file.
